


Warm Bottoms, Warm Hearts

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry Odin, Chains, Dungeon, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Loki lives!, Loving Odin, Volstagg - Freeform, bare bottomed parental disciplinary spanking, guilty young Loki, healed hearts, panicked heimdall, sweet Frigga, sweet young loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: What would happen if the Marvel universe Odin and Loki were to meet their counterparts in this fictional world? A crack in space/time brings them together and Marvel Odin learns a thing or two about how to raise a brilliant, sensitive, mischievous young man. One bare bottom spanking later things change for the better!  Thanks to LovisLover for the idea!





	Warm Bottoms, Warm Hearts

NOTE: For the purpose of this story, to reduce confusion, Odin and Loki from the Marvel Universe will be referred to as Odin 2 and Loki 2. My Odin and Loki will be #1. Thank you to LokisLover for the idea! 

Loki Odinson stood before his father in chains. His brother, Thor had brought him before the All Father to face justice. The slender young man was inwardly terrified to face his angry father. He fully expected any number of painful punishments, the worst of which was a whipping. His father had applied the vicious strap to his naked bottom until he drew blood on several occasions. For some reason which Loki could never understand, fear brought out the snark in him. His mother, Frigga stood to the left of him, wringing her hands.   
“Hello mother. Have I made you proud?” he snarked, wishing he hadn’t said it as soon as it left his lips.   
“Please, Don’t make this any worse.” Frigga pleaded.   
“Define worse.” Loki retorted. Suddenly, out of the ceiling of the throne room a bright light enveloped the throne and Loki who stood at the base of it. There was a loud CRACK! As the All Father and his son were taken up in a bolt of energy and deposited in another dimension!  
They found themselves in the throne room, standing next to one another. They stood in the presence of identical versions of themselves!   
“What the Hel has happened? Odin 2 roared. Odin 1 rose from his position on the throne and descended the dais, standing directly in front of this ‘new’ Odin. At the same time, the heavily shackled Loki was confronted with a very differently dressed, ‘other’ Loki!   
The four stared at one another mutely for a good thirty seconds, until Volstagg loped into the throne room and dropped his battle axe on the floor with a resounding “THUD.”   
“Hell’s teeth!” Volstagg murmured as he stared at the four.   
“What place is this?” Odin 2 asked.”   
“Asgard.” Odin 1 replied.   
“Oh my Gods.” The shackled Loki breathed as he stared at his much less jaded counterpart. Just then, Heimdall skidded into the room, breathless.   
“There has been a temporal disruption!” He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the tableau.   
“What can be done?” The Odin 1 asked.   
“I am working on a solution My King.” The sentry replied.   
“In the meantime we shall wait in comfort. Let us wait in the banquet Hall.”   
“Yes. That would be fine.” Odin 2 said. “Where can we hold The Prisoner?” The first Odin spared him a puzzled look.   
“The prisoner?”   
“Yes. Loki.”   
“For Gods sake man, he is your son. Remove his bonds!” The Odin 1 commanded.   
“No! He is dangerous!” Odin 2 growled. The guard stood by, unsure whose directives to follow.   
“He is a boy. Remove those chains immediately.” Odin 1 decreed. Loki 2 stood still while his chains were removed. Odin 2 glared at his son, who in turn, smiled at him meekly.   
“What did you do to end up in chains?” Loki 1 asked.   
“I went to Midgard and tried to conquer the humans to rule them.” Loki 2 replied. “I was brainwashed by the Chitauri.”   
“Then you couldn’t have helped it.” Loki 1 said, looking at Odin 2.   
“It seems our destinies have played our differently. Odin 2 said to Odin 1. Loki 1 walked up to the two Odins and looked at them in amazement.   
“Yes, my son.” Odin 1 said.   
“Papa, may I take the other Loki to the garden to talk?”   
“No, son. His papa would be nervous. You may speak to him at a table in here.”   
“Yes sir.” Loki replied respectfully. Odin 2 looked to his counterpart in amazement.   
“Does he realize he is adopted?”   
“Yes. We told him when he was fourteen.”   
“That may be where I went wrong. My son is bitter and hates me.”   
“I’m sure he doesn’t. He may be angry and hurt but he is still Loki. The Loki I know is a sweet, wonderful boy whose heart was made for love.” Odin 2’s one eye misted up and his voice broke.   
“How I wish that were true.”   
Loki 1 and Loki 2 sat across from one another at the banquet table. Loki 2 wore an expression of amused contempt for his counterpart.   
“Why are you so angry?” Loki 1 asked innocently.   
“Because I was lied to all my life. My father told me I was born to rule and then I found out he never intended for me to take the throne. He lied about who I was even. I am not his son, I’m a frost giant and so are you.”   
“I know.” Loki 1 replied.   
“You know?”   
“Yes. I’ve known since I was fourteen. I know I am adopted but The All Father is still my father. He loves me. I am second in line for the throne of Asgard. My brother, Thor is elder brother and therefore first in line.” Loki 2 swallowed and licked his lips, shifting in his seat.   
“Aren’t you angry that he took you as a child, depriving you of your rightful inheritance?”   
“My birth father abandoned me on a frozen rock to die. My father saved me and raised me as his own son. I love him and I am grateful.”   
“My so-called father doesn’t love me. He plans to put me in the dungeon for the rest of my life.”   
“If I had done what you did my father would spank my bottom and ground me for a year.”   
“Really? He spanks you? Like a child?” Loki 2 chuckled.   
“I am child and so are you. If we were human we would be a young teenager. Don’t you know that?” Loki 1 said. Loki 2 looked at him, confused.   
Meanwhile, Odin 1 was discussing the fate of Loki 2.   
“Your son was brainwashed by the Chitauri. Do you intend to impose a life long punishment for something he clearly could not help?”  
“You do not understand. Loki hates me. He is dangerous.”  
“He is your son and a child. He needs your understanding, not contempt. If he needs any punishment it should be a sound spanking and grounding.” Odin 2 considered this carefully.   
“You have given me much to think about. I do love my son. I wonder if he can be turned around.”   
“What he needs is your love and a firm hand. Only loving discipline, applied with gentleness and mercy can bring him back to you. Take your son over your knee and spank his little bottom. Then cuddle him and tell him you love him. I promise you it will change his heart.”   
“Could I use your lounge?”   
“Certainly.”   
Odin 2 rose and walked to his son, sitting with Loki 1. He looked down at Loki one smiling warmly.   
“Are you happy young one?”   
“Yes sir. I am.” Loki 1 replied sweetly. Odin 2 patted his head and reached down, grasping his own son’s arm.   
“Come my son. We must have a talk. I have amended my decision to punish you harshly.” Loki 2 stood and went with his father into the lounge.   
“What are you doing?” Loki 2 asked nervously as his father closed the door.   
“What I should have done when you were small. Come my son.” Odin 2 pulled his confused son to a chair and sat down, pulling him over his knees. Loki 2 remained mute and limply allowed his father to position him over his lap. He hadn’t been spanked since he was very young. He wasn’t sure what to expect. He did know that this punishment was preferable to rotting in the dungeon for the rest of his life. Still, he was frightened. His father was four times his size.   
“Loki, I love you son. I want you to know that I am spanking you out of love, not anger.”  
“Yes father.” Loki 2 replied. It was so unexpected his father felt a sob rise up in his chest. He tugged his son’s leggings down and administered a sound spanking. His son yelped and cried during the punishment but did nothing to stop it, knowing it was well deserved. He spanked the young prince soundly, but not hard enough to bruise. He wanted to make his son’s bottom sting in the hopes he would think about the sting when next he thought to create mischief. When it was over his father gathered him into his arms and cuddled him lovingly. The young prince cried his heart out. Not from the spanking but from relief. Finally, he felt like a real son of Odin. His bottom was sore but he knew it was loving discipline. He lay against his father’s chest, cherishing the love he felt for and from his father.   
* * * *

It was a very different Odin and Loki who arrived back in their own dimension. The elderly god walked his son to his room and hugged him, ordering him to remain in his room for the rest of the day. Loki, far from the snarky young rascal he was, replied ‘Yes sir’ and did as he was told. Frigga paid the young prince a visit and spent a full hour cuddling her son, tears flowing down both their faces.   
“Mama, I’m sorry for all the pain I caused you. I would not blame you if you cannot forgive me. Know this; I love you with all my heart and I am truly sorry.” Frigga cuddled Loki tenderly.   
“I know, my baby. I forgive you. Mama will always love you darling.” The kind words cut into Loki’s heart and he wept in sincere relief. The door came open and Odin came in and sat down next to Loki and his mother.   
How are you feeling my son?” he asked. Loki smiled up at him, his brows climbing high. He reached back and rubbed his bottom gingerly.   
“My bottom is still sore but otherwise I am well…sir.” Odin reached over and hugged Loki.   
“Do you understand that things will be different from now on?” Odin asked.   
“Yes sir. I promise to be a better son to you and mother.”   
“What I meant is, I intend to make it up to you for all the bitter, angry things I said and did to you in the past. I want you to know how much we love you and how sorry I am for not being the parent to you I should have been.” Loki suddenly burst into tears, falling into his father’s arms.   
“I love you, father! I’m so sorry for being a bad son! I promise to do better.” Odin held his son, patting his back and speaking to him tenderly. His mother rubbed his back, weeping out of joy at the change in her son.   
“From now on when you get up to mischief you can expect to be taken over my knee for a sound spanking, young man.”   
“Yes papa.” Loki answered sweetly. 

* * * *

Odin 1 sat on the edge of the Great Fountain outside the throne room. His son, Loki sat next to him.   
“Papa?”   
“Yes my son?”   
“Do you think the other Odin and Loki will be alright?”   
“Oh, I think so. They may be from another dimension but they are still us.” Loki put his arms around his father and was drawn in by the ancient man and hugged.   
“I love you papa.”   
“I love you too, my baby boy.”


End file.
